<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean waves by Clumsybookneerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404842">Ocean waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsybookneerd/pseuds/Clumsybookneerd'>Clumsybookneerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fighting, Four Swords, Guardians - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Nature, Nonbinary Character, Post-Calamity Ganon, Postman - Freeform, Searching, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sheikah, Sheikah Slate, Weapons, World Travel, great plateau, hyllia statue, past trauma, stone talus, sword vaati - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsybookneerd/pseuds/Clumsybookneerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do when you get sent to find a mysterious sword, only to find out it has a soul? Now what surely Sheik can't give it to the merchant now. Plus the person who inhabits the sword is a little...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon, Sheik/Vaati (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mysterious Sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some clarification with punctuation I use;</p>
<p>Sign language will be shown with ' this format' <br/>Letters when written out will be in BOLD letters<br/>Memories will be started out with the [ square brackets] unless characters outwardly are talking about it.</p>
<p>A~nyways feedback on the story will be appreciated, and hope y'all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sheik sat on the cliff's edge watching the ocean waves crash on the stone cliffs, up to high to feel the splash of the spray, yet still close enough they could admire the beauty. Time is an ever flowing river and the Ocean home to the history each brings down it’s path. Closing their eyes they allow the breeze to flow through their locks of tangled hair. Though enjoyment is cut short as a mysterious letter is brought by the ever puzzling postmaster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hello! I have a letter for a Sheik.” He without missing a beat pulls out one with a royal seal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking beneath their mask Sheik stands. “ You are punctual as ever postmaster. I am they. “ taking the letter they wave as he runs off to most likely deliver the local mail to Tarrey Town while in the region. Moving to a more remote location they tear open the envelope's seal with their pocket knife. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Now, lets see what this is….” unfolding the perfumed paper they cringe slightly at the heaviness scent. With a sigh Sheik goes to reading what turned out to be an assignment by a local merchant in the newly established capital. “ retrieve an ancient sword from the ruins of old Hyrule….I mean it seems easy enough, but still… this doesn’t seem right. The only sword I knew to be there was the master sword but that was ages ago...oh hylia here I am talking to myself again…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grumbling they stand up placing the letter in their pouch before walking down the hill path keeping aware of surroundings. No use in being a wanderer if they’re dead on the side of a road.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♞♞♞</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After staying one last night in the village of Tarrey Town; Sheik sat at the table on the inn's outer area observing their map to figure out a way to enter old Hyrule. After all their current task was to help in Hyrule’s recovery now that the calamity had ended. But due to remaining malice there was still the prevailing issue of the guardians. So they’d have to remember that too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ let’s see… according to the notes from her majesty and sir Link if I go through Kaepora pass and follow though the Goponga Village ruins it will be faster than the common paths… I suppose I could go up the old path on Sahasra Slope and pay my respects in the village, then again it’s out of the way.” Mulling over this Sheik hadn’t noticed the arrival of Link and Zelda. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Good Morning Sheik.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Startled they leapt away from the table backing to the wall of the building knife out. But calmed seeing who it was. “ By three your majesty, I swore my heart just stopped...How long have you been here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda smiles giving a faint laugh, “oh not too long, the postmaster informed us that you were here after giving Link a letter from the Zora prince. And I figured we should pay you a visit, afterall without your help I don’t think we could have made it as far in the recovery of Hyrule as we have.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding they cautiously sit back down glancing at the map laid out again. “ I see...While I find your compliment humbling, I deserve no praise. As I am, my position is to help you as you see fit, thanks is very unnecessary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Sheik, “ with a smile she shakes her head, skin having once been ashy and hollow now shimmering with life thanks to Link. “ You deserve the praise you get. Besides I happen to be curious about what that merchant wants, they’ve caused quite a fuss about things more than once. So I worry what they want from that area… Plus Link believes we would be of use to you in finding it. Seeing as he knows that area like his own hand.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warily they look between the pair questioningly, “ And may I be permitted to ask; How is it you know about what I’m searching for? “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this Link steps forward carefully signing, ‘ For restricted areas such as the plateau, coliseum, and citadel ruins they need proper permissions. Due the monster factors, and the fact they are hard to enter in their own ways. ‘ Pausing he glances at Zelda, his eyes reflecting sadness. ‘ Along with the fact that some items are placed in those areas to protect them from others.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding Sheik mulls over their options before spending a few minutes explaining the situation to the pair and showing the letter calmly. As the trio discussed they didn’t notice the sun growing higher in the sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Come a few hours later they had figured a plan to get on the plateau with Link’s vast knowledge of that region and of paths of Hyrule. However it seemed now was a bit late to make it in a single days trip as they’d hoped. After a brief thanks Sheik went to prepare their things to leave, leaving the pair along talking Zelda seemingly asking Link questions about new scars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up their bag of supplies and thanking the zora innkeep, Kapson Sheik went around the town buying supplies they thought would be useful. Arrows from the Rito, and a few small gems from the young goron. While they did find them pretty they knew if they got in a pinch and needed rupees they could sell them to a merchant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough came the time agreed on to meet at the signpost outside the village leading to the path. Sitting below the post Sheik had been playing their harp for amusement luckily no monsters came to bother them as they did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Sheik I didn’t know you played the harp.” Zelda smiled leaning down to look at them with her glowing forest green eyes beaming with life and sadness. “ it sounded lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You humble me princess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after starting up the road the occasional yiga blademaster would appear and try attacking them. Strange but Link and Zelda seemed so unfazed by the situation they thought it best to say nothing. By the time they reached near the citadel ruins it was nearing sundown, but that wasn’t going to stop their trek along the path back to central Hyrule. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming to the split in the path Link stopped us and wandered away for a moment leaving the Princess and Sheik on their own. Which seemed abnormal given the fact they were traveling to a certain place in Hyrule.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Sorry if this is intrusive...but what’s that about? I understand that he was assigned your knight by the late king, but this behavior seems strange.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda tilts her head the sheikah slate on her hip glowing faintly. “ Oh that, there’s a distant relative of one of the knights who fell in the fight at the citadel. He often gets attacked by a moblin on the bridge ruins, so whenever we pass Link likes to ensure they’re not harmed”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Oh I see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♞♞♞</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Travelling ended up being really uneventful until the point when they reached the Goponga Village ruins. Not long after they had crossed through the ruined path in Linebeck Island there was loud beeping that made Link and Zelda stop in their tracks and look over to the source. Sheik while having an idea of the noise didn’t react right away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Very suddenly the pair started running Link firmly holding Zelda’s wrist and called out for Sheik to follow. Figuring it was something they couldn’t see they listened and chased after, however stopped suddenly as a guardian laser cut them off. Looking over startled they gasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ SHEIK HURRY!! “ Zelda called as the guardian was approaching a laser on their chest. “SHEIK!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frozen in fear and heart pounding Sheik took a shaky breath, faint memories of Hyrule engulfed in flames and peoples screams. “ N-no...no not again” fingers twitching they couldn’t seem to get the nerve to get a grasp on their weapon. So much for being a warrior, they should be able to handle this, yet they still... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as it had fired they felt themself get shoved down in a hurry followed by the sounds of link fighting and the guardian firing rapidly now. Then a puff after some metallic clanking and the machine twitching. Followed by silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully Link helps Sheik before patting their back and giving a brief moment of speech. His voice raspy and quiet, “ ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah I’m alright. Sorry for freezing up.” Taking a few steady breaths they follow behind Link catching up with Zelda. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after that incident they finally made it to the Riverside Stable and made the decision to stop there and rest for the upcoming night before continuing. Changing into dry clothes the trio each took to doing their own things to rest. Zelda chatting with the locals in the stable, Link going outside to cook, and Sheik chose to stay inside and read a book from their bag.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By nightfall they had all regrouped and talked quietly at a table in the corner, the conversation was pleasant until getting to the point where the guardian was brought up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sheik, what happened with that? I understand that they’ve wreaked havoc in the hundred years Link was healing and I was keeping ganon in the castle...but it seems like you’re a bit younger so I assumed you hadn’t seen the worst of things.” Zelda was gentle as she spoke but noticeably Link had grabbed her hand for comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heart pounding again Sheik balled their fists squeezing them as they shook, “W-well...While I still refuse to disclose my age. All I have to say really is I was attacked by a rogue Guardian Stalker on the Sahasra slope when I was younger...As silly as it seems I can’t seem to shake the fear it gave me...nor the pain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link at that just gave a nod seeming to understand the situation with eerie calmness. Then for a rare moment spoke for the second time in a day, “Yeah… it hurts a lot…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda looked at Link with a silent pained look before turning back to Sheik. Taking a deep breath she smiles. “ I think you’ll find the plateau pleasant then, according to Link there's practically none there and the ones that are, are all confined to a singular area.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding Sheik excuses themeself and heads off to their bed laying down. However as they usually did they left their mask on, afterall it gave them more confidence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♞♞♞</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The plateau was as big as ever, while Sheik didn’t frequent Central Hyrule often they knew the plateau had been there for a very long time. Yet instead of using what was the obvious gate they went around to the south of the plateau where there was a bit of a crack in the land that was a dead end until you looked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘ Okay so this is the easiest way up as there's a small ledge halfway up where we can rest on the way. On this side there’s a small cabin, and this side some bokoblins and a courser bee nest.’ Link signed quickly as Sheik did their best to keep up with him. ‘ The monsters on the plateau are mostly harmless aside from the Lynel and a talus in the forest. But that shouldn’t be an issue if we take the path up by the Temple of Time. Given we’re looking for a sword I suggest looking in the-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda stops him as he starts to ramble. “ Let’s worry about that part after we get up there Link.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Climbing up was easy enough but on the plateau was so barren aside from the trees around the cabin in the distance. Sheik hummed softly admiring the beauty before snapping out of it thanks to Zelda. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Doesn’t it look lovely Sheik? According to Link as stated before some monsters got up, but honestly I’m surprised there’s so little damage after so long.” She smiled looking around while Link had started towards the cabin nearby. Zelda taking note, grabbed their hand pulling Sheik along, “ Come it’s best we rest before searching for that sword.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ oh um, of course your majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching the cabin they spot Link hurriedly cleaning up and shaking dust and leaves from the blanket on the bed. After a moment he stops and looks to the corner before shaking his head and waving the pair inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the other two had fallen asleep on the bed Sheik went outside sitting by the cooking pot.  As much as they appreciated Link and Zelda’s help they didn’t feel comfortable risking their safety like this. Especially after hearing from other sheikah what they went through in the past hundred years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Night growing colder Sheik made the split decision to start a small fire under the cooking pot. Leaning back on the log they watch the flames flicker the glow reflected in amber eyes. Honestly fires had always been intriguing, something so beautiful yet painful at the same time. They had not noticed how long they’d been watching until the flames were fading and the sound of morning birds calls could be heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, that early already...S’pose I should get the other two…” Going back to the cabin they look inside only to see a wide awake looking Link staring them down. “ um...Good morning?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Earning a slightly annoyed look from him he just sighs rolling his strangely round eyes, ‘ Sheik, go to sleep it’s only 3 am.’ Link was very matter of fact about the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raising an inquisitive brow Sheik tilts their head, “ What about you Link? You need sleep too.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘ I was sleeping 100 years, that’s long enough I think. Besides; I woke up early to go take care of the Lynel.’ He waves a hand nonchalantly as if that wasn’t something extremely dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ ...is that safe. Lynel’s are pretty-” immediately they get cut off by him picking up the sheikah slate and showing a true to life image of Link in front of a gold Lynel grinning. “ O~kay, I won’t doubt you then. Just be careful alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding he takes the slate grabbing his sword and shield heading off into the wilds of the plateau.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♞♞♞</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exploring the plateau was mostly uneventful. The ruins of the Temple of Time were as beautiful as they were sad, Sheik of course taking a brief moment to pay respects to the Hylia statues. Leaving some flowers as an offering they went back out to the pair to continue searching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the day spent exploring up by the colder area beside the River of the Dead and Mount Hylia turned up nothing. Shivering slightly as the warming effect of the food Link had made wore off Sheik was more than happy to be back down in the warmer area beside the temple. With a sigh they took out their blank map of the plateau and crossed off the searched areas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Seems we’ve looked through half the plateau already…” humming they played with their pen spinning it in their fingers. “ I think we should...check the Eastern Abbey next. While I do know of the guardian’s that you’ve mentioned there, I think it seems the most likely place. Afterall where better to hide a sword than somewhere that’s always protected?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link looked over at Sheik shaking his head calmly before gently explaining. ‘ The Abbey is pretty empty, I’ve rarely if ever found weapons in there. Plus I looked it over after fighting the Lynel before coming back to the camp. Nothin was there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sheik sighed crossing it off as well, “ I’ll just take your word on that one link.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ So that just leaves Hopper pond, the area around the tower, and the Forest of Spirits?” Zelda questions peeking over at Sheiks opened map. “ If we each search an area separately we have a higher chance of finishing today...May I Sheik?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding they allow her to take the map and divide the three remaining areas as equally as she can. Then goes over explaining a point for them to start and end at for searching. After some talking they each picked their own area to look. Zelda near the Tower, Link at Hopper Pond and Sheik the Forest of Spirits. With that they split their separate ways each of them went to the chosen area and began looking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The forest was pretty tame in the initial areas Sheik looked with the occasional interruption of the wild boars. Eventually they sat down for a break on a stump near where Link had mentioned where the Talus was, catching their breath they looked over at it curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, those things always puzzle me...really look just like stones.” Looking closer they spot shimmering metal near it. “ what’s that…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cautiously approaching, Sheik took light steps trying to avoid the Talus getting awoken. Groaning softly they mutter annoyed, there was the sword. Tucked right in a monster's arms. So much for not fighting it, if they wanted the sword they’d have to destroy it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charging ahead, Sheik goes and pulls the sword out immediately getting flung into a tree shortly after as the Talus stood, “OOF!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking their head they quickly get back on their feet and do what they can to fend it off and protect the sword now that it had been found. Talus’s are simple enough so it didn’t take Sheik to long to defeat, however it wasn’t silent as they expected afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clap...clap...clap…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly turning on a dime with a kunai in hand they looked around hairs standing on end. Then a shiver as a low but oddly smooth voice followed from the direction of the sword.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Quite a show you put on there...I have to say I’m rather impressed. Haven’t been so entertained in a very long time.” As Sheik found the source they met eyes with a scrawny looking, what they assumed to be a hylian, smirking at them. “ Now, may I ask what is it that led you to search for me sheikah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fist fights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sheik and Vaati can't seem to stop butting heads! Sword prisons, fighting, and confusion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pair had kept locked eyes with awkward silence for a good few minutes before the stranger finally stepped forwards. One, two, three; three steps closer causing Sheik to instinctively flinch back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ What is it Sheikah? I don’t like people staring at me like that.” The boy's voice was snide as he leaned down plucking a clover from the grass, seeming to observe it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sheik blinked at the tone then scowled. “ Excuse me? I was just trying to figure out where the hell you came from!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughing the stranger just sat down noticeably not moving far from the sword. Shaking their head they dropped the clover now crumpled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Easy enough I came from the sword. You could call it my prison in a way.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Processing this made Sheik do a double take on what the stranger said. From the sword? But how would that make sense. While there had been some in history that could do so, they had been lost for centuries. So skepticism was a given in the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting impatient quickly Sheik received an annoyed scowl and tapping of fingers. Honestly how childish of them to act like that; Just meeting and already treating them as lesser for no reason. Which Sheik really didn’t like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Can you stop treating me like I’m stupid. Honestly I haven’t stabbed you yet for the sake of civility.” Huffing they lean on a tree wincing at an ache from the prior fight. “ And with your attitude my care for that is slowly fading.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again followed by laughter which irked Sheik further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And quit fucking laughing every time I speak!!”</p>
<p>Huffing the stranger stands having their own flare of anger. “ My attitude? MY ATTITUDE!? Honestly I’d rather get stabbed through the chest again than deal with you right now! All I’ve done is pay you a bloody compliment!! Besides, you’ve not even introduced yourself!! Why should I behave civilly when you haven’t!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taken aback they get a steeled look annoyed even further by the childish outburst. “ Hey hypocrite! You haven’t introduced yourself either, you just popped up behind me after I was fighting a fucking monster!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually the shouting match between the two had drawn the attention of Link who was nearby at this point. When he arrived on the edge of the clearing all he was met with was Sheik and the stranger in a fistfight. Quickly he went about pulling them apart obviously confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sheik huffing with adrenaline and annoyance looked at Link, their mask slightly sliding down. Which quickly they fixed it, clearly made uncomfortable by the thought of it being off around a stranger. Glancing at Link their ears droop in shame. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Right…. Found the sword and he just kinda showed up…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Link glanced over at the pallid stranger who’s red eye was full of fiery rage still. Squinting at Link with their eye they scoffed again being callous. “ You didn’t need to interfere Hero” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘ Sheik, mind you temper with them. I don’t know why...but I feel like they’re dangerous.’ After more or less scolding Sheik he went to investigate the sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annoyed they move closer to the stranger. “Seeing as we’re being forced to be civil, for now. We may as well get introductions out of the way… My name’s Sheik, and before you say anything yes I know it’s silly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ I suppose so.” Noticeably they were far more irritated with Link around. Yet they had a moment of pause when it came to their name clearly thinking hard. “ Just call me...Vaati, or Guufu. Either is fine by me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaati’s voice was harsh and cold, it seemed he wasn’t in as pleasant of a mood anymore. His focus being on Link, body language showing extreme anxiety as the sword was observed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ensuing tense silence really wasn’t something Sheik liked so they went about trying to talk to Vaati and distract him from Link.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ So, um… How long have you been on the plateau?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The what now?” what a strange response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ The Plateau… that’s the name of this region of Hyrule. How can you not know that? It’s been around for over 100 years, and has been on maps even longer.” Sheik was pressing more out of personal curiosity than anything now. Who didn’t know a common landmark. Even if it was one that was hard to reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaati gives Sheik a look before rolling his eye. “ Like I told you before; I was imprisoned in the sword.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that Link turned around holding the sword in hand a cracked blade and chips in the handle. Having overheard Sheik and Vaati he was, as Sheik had been trying to puzzle how someone could be trapped in a sword.</p>
<p>♞♞♞</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heading back to the cabin was interesting with Vaati walking along with them. Link leaving the sword in Sheik’s care as he went to check on Zelda. He would comment on the look of the trees, how the birds were annoying, and then just laughed seeing the temple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Y’know that’s rather rude behavior. Even if it has decayed, that place is still a temple Vaati. You shouldn’t mock houses of deities.” Sheik scowls very annoyed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just laughed about it again, “Ha! Deities are of no concern to me! I fear no higher powers, I am the highest power to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Groaning they sit on a rock near the temple. “ Jeez. You’re an asshole, I can deem that already. And we haven’t even known each other for an hour yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vaati….that’s not a compliment” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just gives a cocky grin, “ I don’t want people to like me Sheik. So I do find it a compliment because it means that I don’t have to play nice needlessly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sheik huffs rolling their eyes a breeze briefly blowing their hair off the covered side of their face. Just long enough that they noticed Vaati’s eye widen clearly having seen the scarring beneath. Turning away they very quickly try to fix their hair back in place. Feeling awkward Sheik muttered something about needing to get firewood for camp and that the pair should hurry back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaati struggled to keep up at that point because they had more or less jogged down the hill towards the cabin in shame. Why, why did the wind hate them so much. Stopping by the outcropping of rocks covered in rushrooms they leaned on it to catch their breath. Hand firm on the rough stone, they tried focusing on that rather than their shame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally caught up they get a look from Vaati that is more puzzled than anything. “ There was no need to run like that, Sheik. I’m not the type to care about appearances.” clearly out of breath from trying to keep up he falls into the grass. “ damn you have good stamina.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That took Sheik aback and they turned looking at him surprised. Did Vaati just compliment him…? After a solid hour of insults. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Look I’m just not comfortable with people knowing about that okay. Not even my travelling companions have seen it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ I get that some things you just keep unseen.” The way it was said made it clear to Sheik Vaati was hiding something too. Earning a judgemental squint of their eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrugging it off they explained to Vaati where the cabin was being sure that he understood to stay away from the Lynel’s territory. Even if Link had gotten rid of it they didn’t really feel safe there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting by the cooking pot Vaati gave a puzzled look poking and prodding at it with his hand. Clearly having some curiosity about what it was, strange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching for a moment, Sheik shook their head before heading inside, grabbing the axe from the floor they go back outside glancing at Vaati a smirk beneath their mask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ That’s just a cooking pot Vaati, they’re everywhere in Hyrule.” giving in to finally telling him Sheik waited for a response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poking at it a moment more he finally looked up brow furrowed. “ A cooking pot out in the wilds? Honestly seems rather...unclean.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They rolled their eyes at Vaati, “ It’s perfectly clean, even if the outside is rusty I’ve seen them get scrubbed. Those pots are more for the convenience of travelers… I’ll just be over there chopping wood, cause nights are cold up here. So having a fire tonight is a must seeing as winters getting close.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Winter huh?” closing his eye, Vaati let the wind blow through his hair. Yet somehow it stayed tidy as if nothing happened. “ Been a long while since I’ve seen snow or any of the like.”</p>
<p>Scoffing Sheik went off to the trees muttering, “ you sound like my grandmother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chopping wood helped them to calm faster and by the time they’d hauled it back up Zelda and Link were in view walking over to them. Holding some meat and herbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waving to them Sheik sat the wood down seeming slightly more relaxed. As for Vaati he was just munching on a mushroom casually, again strange but not Sheik’s job to question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Oh Sheik you already got some wood! Thank you.” Zelda smiled looking a little scuffed up. Spotting Vaati she stood tall doing a formal introduction, “ Ah you must be the one Link mentioned. It’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule. Last remaining member of the royal family of ages past.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaati looked at her silently for a moment before standing up, and shocker. Being polite. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance your majesty. You may simply call me Vaati mage of winds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link and Sheik shared a confused look before going back to their tasks. They worked on starting a fire so Link would be able to prepare a meal for the four. After some chatter from Vaati and Zelda as the tasks were done Sheik went to investigate the sword further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s see here.” Quietly muttering to themself Sheik turned it in their hand observing the blade with mild curiosity. “ Strange it’s in such good condition considering where I found it… Blade is a bit dull, and the handle is...huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spotting the engraving on the handle they try to rub the dirt off and read it before Vaati storms over and yanks it out of their hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HEY! Watch it, Vaati!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He huffed at Sheik, clearly annoyed. And oh joy his attitude was back. “Don’t do that. This sword is older than you are! Rubbing your arm on it such as that will only cause damage!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me!? I’ll have you know I’ve been working with weapons since childhood, I know what I’m doing. Besides I was just trying to read the inscription on the hilt!” Practically snarling they tried grabbing it back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Hm, inscription?” Vaati stepped back causing Sheik to fall over looking. “ Five united as friends? Ugh gross!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link spotting the pair getting close to throwing hands, again. Rushed over shoving the two apart looking at them both sternly. Visibly disappointed he shook his head at Sheik before giving Vaati a puzzled look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘ What’s your problem dude. Sheik knows what they’re doing.’ Signing he didn’t catch on to Vaati’s bewildered expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cocked his head, lips pursed tightly. “ I don’t speak in gestures you monkey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sheik looked at him in shock at that, never had someone been so rude to Link about that choice. Clearly calling Link a monkey was out of line as he earned a slight smack to the head as Link took the sword over by Zelda. Then just sat down looking gloomy and not even responding to her questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vaati that was extremely inappropriate. Firstly he’s the appointed knight of her majesty Zelda, and what he was doing was talking to you!” that earned a scoff. “ I’m being serious! He was using Hylian sign!! Besides Link….Link has a hard time talking, not even the Zora prince can get him to most times that I know of….besides if you do that again I’ll throw you in the River of the dead up there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaati’s eyes follow where Sheik gestured up at the snow covered Mount Hylia. “ Ha you wouldn’t dare! Besides, the sword will just pull me back inside!!” his laughter was eerie and gave Sheik goose bumps</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They make a face, “Please don’t laugh like that it’s creepy”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ What’s it matter to a Sheikah, creepy is your tribe's middle name last I knew. Being the royal family's secrets and all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sheik was confused by that, while Lady Impa and Zelda were close, but they didn’t think that close. Besides what was the creepy all about all they were certain was Kakariko was a farming village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Vaati, what are you talking about? Kakariko is a farming village…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That caught Vaati’s interest. “Oh….Oh...You don’t know about what your tribe’s duties were in the past? It’s simple really, the Sheikah were the secret keepers of the royal family of Hyrule. And the primary torturers of criminals, the tales I heard of them are rather grotesque”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sheik blinked, while they knew there was something unspoken in the tribe they didn’t think that could be true. So they just stated what they knew and had always been told. “ While that may have been true in ages past it no longer applies. The Sheikah have turned away from those outdated practices and as I stated before we are just farmers now, with the occasional researchers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♞♞♞</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Sheik and Vaati had been butting heads consistently, Link kept them from fighting any farther. And while neither of them had noticed Zelda and Link had taken note of the pair both having bruises near their visible eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sheik going back to sulking was silently observing the monster camp nearby occasionally tossing rocks to mess with the bokoblins out of boredom. With Link watching them like a hawk they didn’t exactly feel like socializing right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So absorbed in what they were doing they barely acknowledged Vaati coming over and sitting beside them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Finally decide to be civil Vaati? “ they glanced at him but noticed his attention was on the bokoblin camp. “Oh I’m guessing you're curious about the bokoblins?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cocks his head, a lock of hair falling out of place. “ I suppose you could say that. Last I saw them they looked far different than they do now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sheik hummed quietly at that, “ Really, they’ve looked this way my entire life. They’ve not even changed in the past hundred years according to her majesty and Link.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaati mutters something but for now it seems the two are less at odds. For a bit they sat in silence, then out of nowhere he spoke asking a strange question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I overheard the others talking. Is it true you were sent to fetch my blade for a merchant?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ I will not deny that, however the situations changed. And I don’t intend to just pass you off to some unsuspecting party. Not with your attitude” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaati just rolls his eyes laying back then spots Farosh flying out of Lake Hylia just off the plateau and bolts back upright. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Runes and fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vaati does some not great stuff. Sheik learns Vaati is a sorcerer, and makes the decision to teach him sheikah magic with a catch. Link and Zelda leave them unsupervised thinking they won't fight anymore. Sheik backstory tidbit? All found in this longer chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At Vaati’s exclamation Sheik couldn’t help but to burst into quiet laughter. The pallid man with purple hair was asking what a dragon was? Hilarious!! By the time they had tears in their eyes Vaati was getting annoyed with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Quit laughing and answer me you jestering buffoon!” Ironically this only ended up making Sheik laugh harder as for some reason Vaati’s hair had fluffed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to stop, they looked at Vaati taking slow deep breaths as they spoke, “S-sorry Vaati...It’s just, that’s a dragon. More specifically Farosh the thunder dragon they used to not be visible. However the dragon spirits seem fond of Link and Zelda, even if he does shoot them with arrows for scales and whatnot sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaati hair fluffing yet again he goes to retort something but then turns to look back where Link and Zelda are seeming horrified. Then again shooting a dragon isn’t exactly a casual conversation topic. So Sheik could understand at least a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Know what we should go get some sleep.” Standing up they hold out a hand for Vaati. “ C’mon. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puzzled he takes their hand standing, “What happened to hating me Sheikah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Just Sheik is fine… And just because I’m being nice doesn’t mean I like you. I’m just too tired to deal with Link scolding us right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to the cabin they let go of Vaati’s oddly cold hand. Frowning beneath their mask they take a step turning back towards the cabin just up the hill. Not feeling Vaati’s brief resistance, big mistake for both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a startled yelp they fall back over the small but very steep cliff Vaati barely managing to keep his footing up top. But in their panic they had grabbed onto Vaati’s wrist nearly bringing him down as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sheik!!” He grunted body clearly physically weak at the moment, seeing as he was thin to the bone. “Just...let go!...I’ll...make sure you’re...okay!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sheik struggling swung their hand up, grabbing a spot of the cliff with it. “Vaati are you fucking mental!? I’ll fall on the rocks and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a mage stupid!! And...don’t have the...strength to..pull you up right..now!” Snarling Vaati interrupts them. “Don’t plan on letting you...get hurt you buffoon!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at Vaati with fear as he pried their hand off of his arm. While survivable for people like Link, it definitely was NOT for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“VAATI PLEASE!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this point Link and Zelda had noticed what was going on by the cliffside rushed over to help. Grabbing Vaati by the waist Link heaved  him up as Zelda grabbed onto Sheik.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling Sheik back up she grunted with effort but made sure they were back up safely before falling on her back out of breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I really thought...you were...lighter Sheik…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laying on their back Sheik rolled their eyes annoyed at that comment snidely replying as Link scolded Vaati uselessly. “Wow thanks”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♞♞♞</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things were slightly tense again with Vaati after he tried dropping Sheik off the cliff Link deducing that they’re going to stay apart until Vaati apologized. Unfortunately it was decided by Vaati that he wouldn’t and that everyone else was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing as it was day out now and it had been agreed to stay on the Plateau for a few days Sheik decided to go and wander around the warmer areas. Eventually bokoblins started bothering them so they fought a few off with their weapon rather annoyed at getting hit in the head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few bokoblins into the group they get an idea. “hm...I wonder if I have enough mana for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking Sheik begins doing the gestures causing blue glowing sheikah runes to appear above a few. Taking a deep breath they allow themself to be teleported over and absorb the rune causing a small explosion surrounding the monster. Taking a breath they repeated the action a few times until the monsters were gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought so...but I suppose some meditation is warranted now the light clones take mana and energy.” Carefully they climb up a tree sitting down and shutting their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breath in and out. That’s what they needed to do, in then out. After a bit of this Sheik felt comfortable enough to close their eyes. Entirely focused on their meditation they were relaxed but as a trained warrior kept their weapon at a moment's reach just in case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit they felt a breeze go past but didn’t think to acknowledge it thinking it was just the wind. Afterall the tree they had chosen to meditate in was pretty large, and tall. However hearing a cough raised an alarm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing their weapon and getting into a defensive position Sheik looked around cautiously at the flattened treetop. Then their eye falls on Vaati looking at them seeming mildly annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ How did you get up here Vaati?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eye he sat down staring them down. “By the grace of my winds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sheik stared at him puzzled. “Right...so what do you want? I’m not exactly eager to be around you after this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Look...I came up here to….” Vaati gets a bitter look on his face. “ Apologise for that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They gave pause at that. Honestly given what little they had learned about him already, Sheik just figured that Vaati wasn’t the type to say sorry to anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Really? Even though you were so insistent on dropping me earlier?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, really. I’m… So-rry” He broke the word apart clearly, very unfamiliar with the use of the word sorry. Looking up at Sheik and fiddling with the lapel of the vest Link had given him to wear until they got Vaati more modern clothes. “That and I wanted to show you why I was certain that you’d be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sheik rolled their eyes at the quick diversion from Vaati changing the topic in mere seconds. But out of curiosity decided to amuse his request for now. “ Alright, show me then. Prove why you’re so certain I wouldn't've fallen to my death or be badly injured.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh boo, you’re a ninja you wouldn’t get very hurt” Waving it off as something minimal Vaati stood. “ Now watch closely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Very suddenly he was standing in the air as if nothing happened at all. Looking down at Sheik smugly, Vaati stretches out his arms going higher.  Then comes back down landing gracefully on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m a wind mage dear. I would have caught you in a breeze as my magic is nothing to scoff at.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sheik stared at him in awe, they’d never seen magic like that before aside from wizzrobes. “ Vaati that’s not…that’s not a normal type of magic…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles waving a hand casually. “Sheik as I said I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wind </span>
  </em>
  <span>mage. It’s merely exerting my will over the winds themself. There’s also the thing with keese and eyeroks but that’s irrelevant to the current conversation. Anyways I spotted you sparring with the bokoblins earlier and have a question.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you even watching me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eye sitting in the air, might as well show off now. “Can I or can’t I ask my question.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, what’s so important that you need to ask right this moment.” annoyed they crossed their arms. Sheik just wanted to meditate alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what were those runes you used? I’ve never seen something such as them.” A question Sheik could actually answer thank three.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at Vaati they smile mischievously beneath their mask. “ Oh that, that’s a sheikah fighting form. We just call it runes...What’s so interesting about that? “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaati was silent for an awkwardly long time looking at Sheik then finally responded. “ Well they seemed interesting…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking a moment themself Sheik puts two and two together. “ Are you doing this because you want to try and learn how to use them? While they art meant to be a Sheikah art, I suppose I could teach you. But if anyone asks it was a Yiga clan member  not me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face lit up with excitement as he landed back atop the tree. “ Deal!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♞♞♞</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teaching Vaati the runes did not go well as a start off. When they got back to the cabin area at sundown both had singed hair and looked extremely tired. Neither answering to Link or Zelda’s interrogations about where they were and why their hair was burnt. Getting no more than a muttered fighting monsters from both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After eating the meal Link made for them graciously Vaati and Sheik more or less passed out until morning. Vaati’s training from them continued for the next few days that they were on the plateau. Yet every day ending up singed by the end of it. However also resulted in Sheik and Vaati getting into fist fights far less often.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At dawn of their last day on the plateau, Sheik shook Vaati awake and took him up by the Temple of Time ruins to have more practice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing behind Vaati Sheik wrapped an arm around him and held his right hand up. “ Alright, let’s start where we left off yesterday. Focus your energy on the bokoblin in there. Also remember to stay focused on the monster, or it’ll explode again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch. So shut up and let me focus Sheik!” as Vaati focused, getting a small orb to form in front of them glowing a faint blue. Then a circle appeared around the foot of the bokoblin and the rune above.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good Vaati. Now, let yourself get pulled to the rune. It will feel weird the first time but the rune will enter you and get the bokoblin halfway done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding he did as told, for the most part. Seems Vaati got claustrophobic halfway and stopped the rune exploding and singing Vaati again. With a sigh Sheik went over distracting the bokoblin with a smoke bomb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay? That looked like it hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scoffing he looked at Sheik putting out the burnt part of his hair. “ I’m fine, but starting to understand why you keep your hair up like that...ugh. Let’s try again, I’m not giving up until I get this fucking right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking they take Vaati back to where they started to try again. “Good to know that you’re stubborn. That’s gonna make learning this easier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few bokoblins and many tries later Vaati had finally caught onto how to properly perform the attack. Taking a breath and with Sheik’s help he got fully over to a red bokoblin and safely defeated it. Looking back at them Vaati gives a smug smirk lounging in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ So, how’d I do?” Floating over he acts like he’s sitting in a chair making the pair have an even eye level.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sheik stepped back a bit, mocking a thought. “ Well I’ll be more impressed when you can do it without my help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaati’s hair fluffed as he pouted in protest. “ I’ve blown up </span>
  <em>
    <span>how many times</span>
  </em>
  <span> today! And you just care that you helped, what a jerk!! This dumb spell takes so much energy!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I was kidding Vaati.” With a smile then lean on a tree. “ Honestly I’m impressed. It takes most sheikah years to even learn how to do it, even then they can still struggle. Yet here you are almost managing to do it with barely a day or so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scoffing Vaati gives a laugh landing down on the forest floor. Giving an odd grimace at the sound of crunching leaves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You good? It’s just leaves Vaati”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m perfectly fine. Besides as I’ve stated several times through the week I am a mage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling their eyes Sheik sighes with a short laugh leaning on a tree tired. “ Yes as you’ve stated, but I still call bullshit”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’ve used my wind magic in front of you as I would on my own and you call bullshit still?” Vaati being dramatic as ever went into the air laying back and playing with some keese who had come out early. Weird how much they liked him. “ I’d be insulted but I know you’re just dense. So no point arguing”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not dense!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They bickered a bit both too tired to make a full effort keeping it to simple taunts. Once the pair had enough energy they went back to the cabin to start the climb down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♞♞♞</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting down turned out to be a lot easier than getting up. But that was more to a strange idea of Link’s involving shields, which he had a lot of. Safely down the quartet worked their way over Mount Faloraa, then across the north of Taobab Grassland past some horses. Then finally over, Stalry Plateau below Mount Hylia. After all that it was late into the night and they had yet to make it to the footpath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Link I know you are very much aware of how Hyrule is laid out...but couldn’t we have just used the Sheikah Slate?” Zelda worn out had sat down above the area where the footpath was clearly tired. “ I mean Purah has shown us the group travel function. We could have gone to one of the shrines by a stable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link looks up at Zelda head tilted then just casually signs, ‘ Day promised to meet Beedle. Knowing his route he’ll be at Outskirt Stable. So going there’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link...there’s a shrine above it…” Exasperated she climbed down. “Besides we should rest when we can. And why do you always insist on seeing Beedle? He was at the last stable we were at.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sheik and Vaati shared a tired glance as Link and Zelda bickered through sign and Hylian. Sheik quietly translating for Vaati who was curious. Then just shook his head as a friendly insult from Link got Zelda to shout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ YOU’VE EATEN MANY FROGS SINCE YOU WOKE UP! I JUST WAS CURIOUS!! AND WE'VE BOTH HAD AKKALA BUNS STUPID!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snickering Vaati quietly asked, “What’s that about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Apparently a little over a hundred years ago before the calamity her highness requested he eat a frog. Which he did do, once healed by the Shrine of Resurrection. Y’know that funky cave I showed you in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding he sat to rest a moment as Link shrugged and went towards the stable. Watching as Zelda hurried after him shouting something about a Hinox and pulling out her light bow. Followed by the echoes of Link fighting and some roaring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at Sheik, head tilted. “Not gonna run to help them hu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking their head they slide down the rocks, arms folded to their chest. “ No, I trust they’ll be fine. Link can take down hordes of monsters on his own. And her highness held Calamity Ganon at bay for well over a hundred years alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really now those two don’t seem like that.” Vaati floats down keeping pace with Sheik, just physically worn. Not magically like they were. “ Then again the sword the Link boy carries is strange. Not that I care about them, just another hero and another princess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I won’t ask...If we had a paraglider this would be easier.” Sighing they wince at a scrape on one of their very few areas of exposed skin. But with a deep breath stops Vaati with a hand. “Hang on… There’s someone near us we need to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sheik was cut off by the laughter of a Yiga archer who popped up firing at the pair. Dodging they look up with a scowl as the Yiga teleports frequently to shoot at them on the trail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaati annoyed by them just waved a hand causing a strong wind to knock them and Sheik over into the other side of the canyon pass. “Whoops.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up furious, Sheik went over to Vaati tugging at his braid. “What the hell Vaati!! I could handle it just fine, Yiga archers aren’t that strong anyways. We just needed to drop bananas and they go nuts for that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Hey!! Let go of my hair Sheik!!” Vaati protested as they stubbornly got after him. It was into the early hours of the morning and both of them were cranky. But He was more cranky than Sheik, grabbing their bun knocking the pins out onto the dirt path he just shouted. “ I didn’t want to fuckin’ deal with them! I just want to go to the stupid stable and get some damn sleep!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ So do I Vaati! And sure as hell won’t let go first now that you’ve grabbed mine!” bending down and pulling Vaati with them Sheik grabbed their pind pocketing them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair's petty cat fight ensued for a good while. Long enough that the sun had started peeking over the canyon. Through their pulling and tugging at each other both of their hair had become messy and full of dust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaati’s normally tidy hair he kept braided was now ashy with dust and spread out in a mess, but had given up muttering curses using wind to blow the dirt out of his hair and into Sheik’s face. Who in retaliation filled their hand with loose dirt and shoved it into Vaati’s face. But he just returned the favour repeatedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Link and Zelda had circled back to see what the pair were doing that was taking so long they just saw the exhausted pair throwing dirt in each others face. Which had apparently been going on long enough that Sheik’s hair was an ashy brown colour and Vaati’s just looked grey. Prompting Link to joke about him looking like an old man and being shushed by Zelda. Each grabbing one of the two they carried them to the stable checking out four beds for the day and dumping them each. Followed by Link going and spending a long time with Beedle giving him beetles.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>♞♞♞</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Sheik and Vaati woke up in the stable both just shrugged it off going up the path and washing the dirt from their hair in Regencia river. Neither really caring the other was there just staying quiet as they cleaned off. But suddenly were startled by the postman earning a slightly girly shriek from Sheik getting Vaati to cackle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello! I have a delivery for you. And one for sir Link.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lowering themself into the water they glower up at him, water spreading their long hair in the water around them. “ Why couldn’t you have taken Link’s first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ It’s priority mail.” Blunt as always then he gestures at the coliseum. “ And he was in there riding the Lynel. So his letter would have been damaged. Hence you were next on the list.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning silently they stand quickly wrapping in a towel taking the letter. “ Fine… Link will be at the stable after he’s done. Now please leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod the Postman turns jogging up the hill with a shout of, “ Mail is my duty. As is making sure letters arrive safely to their recipient.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After he was gone Vaati looked at Sheik wringing water from his hair, but they couldn’t help but to look at his torso which had a large scar through the abdomen. “What was the deal with that guy? Clearly we were doing something he had no business being around for. Also cute scream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Oh shut your hole Vaati.” Setting on a rock and drying off Sheik put their primary clothing back on. “ And the postman just does mail stuff. I’m surprised he’s all the way here. Last I saw him he was in Akkala by Tarrey town. Which is way in northeastern Hyrule.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes he got out of the water stretching but not bothering with the towel Sheik got out for him. Merely being showboaty with his magic again to get dry. Then going up and plucking the letter out of Sheik’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So who’s it from has a fancy seal on it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing they take it back from him with a huff. “ I’m trying to open it and see stupid. From the seal looks like from Lady Impa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully cutting it open and upholding the letter to read:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dear Sheik, </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>   I hope you are behaving well on your travels. Your poor aunt keeps asking when you’ll write her. I am aware you are a capable warrior, but you should really keep in touch with home young one! And do be wary of what Link tries feeding you while with him. He was eating rock roasts all the time at your age. Then again you’re a smart kid. </b>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <b>Best regards, Impa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>P.s. I know you don’t carry paper with you so I sent spare for you to write her. She’s been coming to bother me daily. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing they put the letter back in the envelope feeling the other paper muttering about being old enough. And not wanting to write her for being nosy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Vaati looked at them, clothes already on. “ From your face something bothersome?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Just a letter from the head of what’s essentially my clan. The relative who raised me wants me to write home, and had our leader write me instead of doing it herself.” They put the envelope in their bag making their way up the hill towards the stable surprised by Vaati’s next question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it your next of kin raised you and not your mother and father Sheik?” He was calm following behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Going quiet for a minute before answering Sheik looked towards the Gerudo canyon pass ahead of them. “ My father became a Yiga blademaster when I was very young and killed my mother. But she got me to my Aunts before going to try and fight him and keep him from getting me to. Clearly it worked. But ended in a stalemate with both of them passing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaati shrugged seeing Link and Zelda ahead of them chatting to the Postman. “ That’s some gory backstory you’ve got, Sheiky. Looks like they made it back first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Don’t ever call me that again Vaati.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spotting the two Zelda waved to them as they approached with a smile as Link was quickly opening his letter in a bright red envelope. Seeming eager he unfolded it scanning over and giving the Postman a thumbs up, prompting him to jog off with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I was wondering where you two had gone off to.” She scolded them briefly but seeing their now clean hair shrugged. “ But I suppose you did need to wash after your childish fight this morning. So Link what did Sidon want to tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beaming he waved the letter excitedly in his right hand, ‘ Invited us to a celebration. Said I can bring Sheik and purple to. Something about dancing and a celebration, didn’t say what for.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As per usual Sheik translated for Vaati and Link and Zelda discussed how to get there. But soon they turned after Vaati piped up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but who is this Sidon person?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda smiled tilting her head slightly with a smirk. “ He’s the crown prince of the Zora. And Link’s romantic partner, yet he’s far bigger than him so it looks awkward when they’re side by side. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaati looked puzzled, “ How big are we talking here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sheik smirked slightly as Link fiddled on the Sheikah slate having it in hand from being in the colosseum. Probably had been fighting or getting more Lynel pictures. So they knew he was probably finding one of him and the Zora prince.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’d say ten feet or so.” She thought then saw Link holding out the slate with the image. Rolling her eyes with a smile Zelda held it out for Vaati to see. “ This is Sidon on Link’s right, royal zora males tend to grow a lot. But he’s a good warrior and very pleasant to be around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My he is big… and this tablet object stored that for Link?” he’d gone pale seeing Sidon’s likeness on the slate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sheik knew how big he was but was excited to see him, when he was younger they’d gone to spend time playing with the zora children and Sidon was fun from what they remembered. But it seemed somebody was nervous about the large prince with sharp teeth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>